


TMI

by Ihateallergies



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Lisa has no shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihateallergies/pseuds/Ihateallergies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco should've never told Lisa about Earth-2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TMI

Being a superhero meant being on call at all hours. No matter how much you worked that day or how good your dream was. When duty called, it could not be ignored.

Caitlin was already there Barry arrived, still in her pajamas and her jacket as she slumped over the console, a steaming thermos in her limp grasp. Honestly, Barry would never know how she always got here before him, even she didn't bother getting dressed.

“Caitlin,” he called, and she startled, nearly spilling her drink. “Sorry. What have we got on our meta?”

“Only that her powers seem to be psychic,” she answered before taking a hearty sip. “Her victims genuinely think that nothing's wrong until well after the fact. This is the first time anybody has ever caught her in the act. We’ll need Cisco to get you one of those psychic dampeners.”

Barry opened his mouth to ask about him, but Cisco himself interrupted.

“Man, I thought people only committed crimes at night in Star City,” he grumbled, but otherwise he sounded fairly fresh faced for someone who tended to sleep like the dead.

Barry turned to him and tensed. “Reverb?”

Cisco arched an eyebrow. “What?” Then he looked down at himself. He was in head to toe leather, and Barry wouldn't even know where to begin looking for a leather t shirt. His hair was down, but fell awkwardly like he'd only just pulled out the hair tie and, if Barry squinted, he could just see the vestiges of eyeliner smudged in the corner of his eyes. “Oh, no,” Cisco said, going red. “Just me… Vibe…”

“Then why are you…” He waved his hand, looking for the right words.

“...dressed like you're in a boy band?” Caitlin finished helpfully.

Cisco scoffed. “I will not be shamed by someone in her collared pajama set.” He folded his arms defiantly, but the effect was sort of ruined by the squeak of leather on leather.

“So what you're saying is you sleep like you're about to join a biker gang?” Barry said, not even bothering to hide his smirk.

“Oh, you got jokes.”

“Yeah, I got jokes.”

“Don't worry about him.” Lisa Snart walked in, circling Cisco like a cat stalking its prey. “I think he's just jealous.”

If Barry and Caitlin weren't distracted by her clothes, they might've worried about why she was here in the first place. Lisa was doing her best imitation of Jackie Kennedy dressed in pastel pink rockabilly dress. She even had set of pearls and satin gloves.

“Lisa, I thought you said you'd stay in the car,” Cisco said through a pained smile. His lips barely moved

He didn't move as she hugged him from behind, save for tilting his head to the side slightly, so she'd have room to rest her head on his shoulder. “Mmm,” she hummed. “Did I say that?”

“Oh my god, Cisco.” It was Caitlin.

She nuzzled his jawline with her nose. “Sorry he's late, we were just-”

“-Maybe let's not talk about this now?” Cisco yelped. He extricated himself from Lisa's embrace, rubbing at his chin like he could wipe away the feel of her.

Lisa looked put out for a second, then she smiled dangerously. “I was just going to say…” she tapped her lip with a gloved finger “What's the word you used? LARPing? I was the angelic little sister of the mayor and he was the dangerous bad boy here to corrupt my innocence.”

Cisco groaned into his hands but denied nothing. Caitlin looked like she wanted to be literally anywhere. Lisa just looked at them all in turn, blinking owlishly.

“Sorry we… Interrupted?” Barry said, shoving his fists deep into his pockets helplessly.

“This is more information than I ever wanted to hear in my life,” Caitlin muttered. On the plus side, she didn't seem tired anymore.

“That's a shame,” Lisa pouted. “Cisco told me about Killer Frost. Could've been fun.”

“Lisa, no!” Cisco squeaked at right about the same time Barry started to choke on air. “We were here for a reason right? A meta? Maybe a Neuralyzer so we can forget this entire night ever happened?”

**Author's Note:**

> Lisa yesss


End file.
